Daddy's Little Lullaby
by KellmettRocksThatHat
Summary: A father daughter moment pass between Edward and Nessie. Cute One Shot. Spoiler Alert! Enjoy and Review!


_Here's a little one shot about Edward and Nessie. I don't think there was enough fathe/ daughter moments in the book so..._

_**Daddy's Little Lullaby**_

KellmettRocksThatHat

**EPOV**

I played the final note in my new composition and I sighed softly. I was in the living playing my piano. The others, all hunting. Tanya's clan with our own and the others I refrained from thinking about where they were. I pinched the bridge of my nose and thought of the upcoming battle. Every time I had to fight it was for my wife. But now I had a family, a daughter. I felt a light tug on my leg and I looked down.

"Hi Daddy," Nessie's voice greeted me gently. I smiled at her warmly. It still was strange to hear myself being called daddy. It was still hard to even think of myself a father. When I had become a vampire I came to terms with not being able to have children and now I had a beautiful daughter with the woman I loved and I was blessed.

"Hello, my Nessie," I cooed fondly, picking her up and sitting her on my lap. Her eyes were the same colour as her mother's used to be and held such dept you couldn't not get lost in them. Her hair was auburn as was my own.

Her small hand pressed against my forehead and her images of this morning flooded into my head. Rosalie doting over her again, hunting with Jacob, Bella and I, killing a mountain lion and then sitting on Zafrina's lap as she showed her a rainforest.

"Pretty," She laughed at my expression. I laughed with her our laughter light and carefree, forgetting about the encounter we would soon face with the Volturi. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and pulled her into my chest pulling, burying me head into her hair.

She smelled so pleasant. It was the same shampoo Bella used the one I adored. She giggled and I tickled her sides softly, making her laugh much louder.

"Daddy!" She screeched and I kissed the top of her head and let my hands fall. We sat there for a few moments just happy to spend time together. Either Rosalie or Jake had her and I couldn't spend quality time with my own daughter.

"What was that?" She asked, her voice laced with curiosity, though I knew she was trying to be casual. So much like her mother. I grinned before laughing.

"Well I wrote you something," I said also casually. There was a short silence before the anticipation got the better of my little Nessie.

"What, what!" She giggled, the sound music to my ears. It already was one of my favourite things, up their with her mother's.

"Do you want me to play it," I teased and she nodded hurriedly. I unwound my hands from her but kept my chin on the top of her head. My pale white finger's trailed over the ivory keyes for a moment before I began playing.

This was another lullaby, sweeter than my previous ones in ways. More emotions lay beneath it. Love, joy, angst. All at the thought of my daughter and my wife, and of course angst, well that belonged to the fact I was soon to be facing death. My fingers slid across the keys fluidly. It was my old friend. Something I had taken comfort in so may times. My fingers lifted up slightly and the last note lingered in the air sweetly.

For moment it was silent the only noise was my short breaths and Nessie's long deep breaths and of course the steady beat of her heart. All of a sudden she brought her hands together and began to clap loudly, giggling freely.

I laughed with her happy that she was happy. It pained me to think I had once hated this beautiful creature. That she was killing the woman I loved. She was an act of my own selfishness. But as soon as I saw her all that hate turned to a burning love.

"Daddy! Daddy, I lived it," She squealed in delight. I smiled inwardly and planted a small kiss on her cheek. She snuggled further into my embrace and sighed contentedly.

I heard light footsteps coming our way and my head snapped up. Bella walked past the living room, oblivious to us sitting in here. She had a handbag in her hand and I guessed she was going out somewhere.

"Headed out?" I asked, keeping my voice nonchalant. My voice was composed but even to me it sounded forced. The last time she had gone out it was apparently to Charlie's but I knew better. I had caught sight of the odometer and I knew she had gone much futher than just Charlie's. I pulled Renesmee closer to my chest.

"Yes, a few last-minute things…," She responded just as casually had I. I felt Nessie squeeze my hand and I knew everything was fine. I smiled at Bella, crookedly. The one that always made her heat beat faster when she was human.

"Hurry back to me,"

"Always," Her voice was a breath and holding so much emotion, yet it was a promise. She walked out quickly and both of us stared after her, missing her already.

_Hope you liked it. It was a cute one-shot written purely for my own enjoyment. But I thought I should share it with you. So please review and tell me rather you hated it or enjoyed the moment shared between edwadr and Nessie. _

_KellmettRocksThatHat _

_xxxxx_


End file.
